


X

by Electra_Gaunt



Series: The X - Chris Brown Edition [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Chris Brown - X (album) references, Established Relationship, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La musica ha sempre significato qualcosa di più, per Marco, come una costante che non lo ha mai abbandonato: era stata calma e pacata, quando era piccolo, per passare ad assumere un ritmo più serrato e duro, nell'adolescenza.<br/>Mentre adesso, nella sua quotidianità, c'è solo l'R&B che sembra scandire, con puntuale e quasi innaturale precisione, i momenti più importanti della sua nuova da calciatore del Dortmund - e non solo.</p><p> </p><p>"And as much as I messed up, always give me your best love<br/>They don’t know about us, they don’t know about it<br/>Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you."<br/>[Chris Brown, <i>Don't think they know</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	X

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic which I post here.. I hope you enjoy it!  
> It's going to be the first part of collection of one shots about the new Chris Brown CD called "X".  
> It's in italian, I know.. but I'll translate it asap :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> NB: Scrivo per puro piacere di scrivere, non a scopo di lucro. Tutto ciò narrato nei capitoli che seguiranno è frutto della mia immaginazione, senza alcuna intenzione di offendere o ledere le persone citate nella narrazione.

 

> "When I was by myself I was fast asleep  
>  Since you came around I’ve been up for weeks."

Chris Brown, **_x_**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Marco lo aveva notato subito, un legame così stretto con una persona non lo puoi semplicemente ignorare o ridimensionare.

 

Conosceva Mario da troppo tempo, benché non erano mai stati compagni di squadra fino a quel momento. Vederlo indossare la sua stessa maglia come se nulla fosse, saperlo vicino a sé, – un amico sinceramente affezionato a lui, – non poteva renderlo più felice e soddisfatto di così.

Avevano iniziato a vivere in simbiosi sin dal principio, come solo i fratelli o i migliori amici fanno, non si separavano mai, si fermavano a dormire l’uno a casa dell’altro (quando capitava, ovvero molto spesso) e spesso Marco accompagnava il compagno in giro per Dortmund a fare compere e commissioni, prima di riportarlo a casa.

Ormai c’era poco di cui non avessero mai fatto parola.

 

-

 

Era stata al ritorno da una delle trasferte della prima parte del campionato. Mario era semplicemente troppo stravolto dalla partita appena giocata e, nonostante la gioia della vittoria, non riusciva ad esultare come di consueto. Si era addormentato di botto sul BVB bus che li stava riportando direttamente a Dortmund, data la vicinanza dalle due città. Marco lo aveva osservato per tutta la durata del viaggio, a scadenze regolari (circa ogni tre minuti, ad ogni fine canzone che componeva la sua – _collezione/ opera d’arte musicale –_ playlist R&B) fino a quando Kloppo non lo aveva avvertito dell’imminente arrivo al centro sportivo del club giallonero.

A quel punto, il biondo si era avvicinato al più giovane che respirava profondamente e, scuotendolo per una spalla, era riuscito a fargli alzare le palpebre ancora pesanti dal sonno.

“Cosa-?”

“Siamo arrivati, Sunny. Andiamo.” E detto ciò si era caricato sulle spalle sia la propria borsa sia quella di Mario, scendendo dal bus e iniziando a salutare il mister e ai compagni, imitato poi dall’altro.

Dopo le consuete raccomandazioni dell’allenatore, che aveva accennato all’allenamento del giorno successivo posticipato di qualche ora (‘così vi riposerete un po’ di più’ aveva sorriso ironico Jurgen, mentre Mats scuoteva semplicemente la testa, con gli occhi al cielo), avevano iniziato ad avviarsi verso il parcheggio dove tutti avevano lasciato in custodia le loro automobili, durante il pre-trasferta.

Mario era già pronto ad aprire la portiera della propria Mercedes, quando Marco gli afferrò il polso.

“Non ti lascio mica guidare, scordatelo. Stai dormendo in piedi, come un cavallo. Forza, andiamo da me.”

Il minore lo aveva ringraziato con un sorriso stanco, seguendolo in silenzio. Semplicemente.

 

Mario aveva fatto in tempo ad indossare una vecchia maglia di Marco (la _sua personale_ vecchia maglia, quella che usava tutte le volte che si fermava a casa dell’amico), togliersi i jeans e le nike. Poi era crollato miseramente sul letto matrimoniale in camera del biondo, mentre quest’ultimo era in bagno a rinfrescarsi, chiacchierando a voce alta, illudendosi che Mario lo stesse realmente ascoltando. Illudendosi, appunto.

Marco era uscito dal bagno padronale, acquietandosi di colpo per poi appoggiarsi allo stipite della porta. Il moro era steso scompostamente nel suo letto, a pancia in giù, le gamba sinistra distesa mentre l’altra era più rannicchiata verso il petto. Le braccia intrecciate ad uno dei due cuscini, il viso disteso e sereno.

Fu in quell’attimo.

L’improvvisa realizzazione fece spalancare gli occhi a Marco, il quale dovette appoggiarsi con più enfasi alla porta socchiusa dietro di lui. Il battito accelerato lo tradiva continuamente, ma in quel momento era impossibile ignorare la stretta allo stomaco appena provata.

Quello poteva significare _una sola cosa_ , davvero.

 

Evitò di pensarci; andò in cucina, bevve un sorso di latte e mangiò un paio di biscotti, benché l’ora tarda. Rimase a guardare per una mezzora buona uno stupido programma di polizia alla televisione, prima di arrendersi alla stanchezza. Il divano poteva essere un’ottima alternativa al matrimoniale, ma cosa avrebbe detto Mario la mattina seguente? Erano abituati a dormire in due, su quel letto ormai. E, in verità, non voleva dormire lontano da _lui._

Tornare in camera era quasi come tornare a quella sensazione provata poco prima, ancora ed ancora, quasi a volerla solo rafforzare.

Doveva smetterla di pensare a Mario in quel modo. Non era giusto, non era _possibile._

 _‘Forse è la stanchezza che parla, meglio dormire e tacere’_ Si disse tra sé, Marco, sdraiandosi anche lui di fianco al moro, voltandogli le spalle e sperando che tutto il resto se ne andasse via con l’arrivo di Morfeo.

~~Peccato che Morfeo non arrivò mai.~~

~~_Forse lo amo_.~~

__


End file.
